Watashi wa watashi no mama ni
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Len, a young boy with everyday problems, is stuck on what to do. He talks to Rin, a young girl who speaks from what she believes in, and tries to help him. Will Len be able to get on the right track and enjoy life? RinxLen. Based off "Trick Art".


**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hi everyone! This is just a oneshot I based off of DATEKEN's _Trick Art_.  
I just felt like writing something short, and so this is what came out of my head. :3 Enjoy~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagamine Rin or Len, nor do I own "Trick Art". **

**Now let's just get on with this~**

**

* * *

**

_ **... Watashi wa watashi no mama ni. ...**_

"Who are you?" he asked me one day. I turned around and looked at him. He stared at me intently and hard, but I only smiled at him.

"I am as I am." I told him with a smile and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Yup." I added and turned back around, skipping away and singing a simple tune.

"To-la-la lu-la-la~"

* * *

"It sucks." He told me the next day, and I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, you know, sulking about it isn't gonna help anything." I said to him.

"I knowww! But…augghhh…" he groaned into his arms as he leaned against the table. I sighed, rolling my eyes and patted his arm from across the table.

"Complaining isn't going to solve the problem, you know."

He glanced up at me and I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"You need to do something. Fix the problem, right?"

"But how?" he whined and I laughed quietly.

"Well, it might turn out to great, but you'll be on the right track to fixing the problem." I told him, holding up my index finger to make my point. "It's like this."

I pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pencil with a stubby tip and placed it in between the two of us. I tapped the paper with my pencil and started to draw a curved line, and went all around to complete a circle. It was crooked and uneven.

"Tell me what this is." I said, and he looked at the drawing with a uncertain expression on his face.

"Uhh, a circle." He said after a moment and I nodded.

"Yup. That's it." I drew an arrow pointing to the circle and wrote "circle". "It's not a perfect circle though. Right?"

"…Well, yeah. It'd be hard to make a perfect circle." He said, and I nodded again.

"That's right. But at least you can tell it's a circle. I'm on the right track." I placed the pencil down on the paper and leaned back against the chair I sat in.

"You're on the right track…?" he repeated, and I tilted my head, smiling.

"Yup. It's hard to fix a problem perfectly, but as long as you try you might get on the right track. There's no way you could just complain and solve a problem. If it's your problem, then you need to fix it yourself." I smiled at him kindly and pointed to the circle with my finger. "So stay on track and fix it." I told him.

* * *

"But I don't know how to fix it!" he whined, and I sighed.

"Well, you need to access the problem first." I said simply, and he pouted.

"Rrghhh… I wish it could just be fixed! It's so annoying…!"

"Well why can't you figure it out?" I asked him with certain interest in my voice, and he paused, his expression becoming thoughtful.

"I…I don't know… It's hard." He said, and I blinked.

"Is it hard? Or maybe you're just not trying hard enough. If you try, you surely will be able to figure it out. Right now, you're off on the edge of the right track. But if you try to solve this, I'm sure you'll be walking along the right track."

* * *

"So do you have a dream?" I asked him one day. He turned to me and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he said, and we walked over to a wooden bench alongside the path walk.

"Well, is there anything you wish you had?" I asked and he took a few minutes to think about my question.

"…I wish I had a more exciting life." He sighed. "That it was easier."

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment and then I smiled. "Then make it exciting! Do something that would be different. What else do you wish for?"

He sat quietly for a minute or two before he answered me.

"I'd like to make a change in someone's life, I guess." He added quietly, and I looked at him. His cheeks were tinted pink and he had an awkward face expression on.

"Then do that! You should try to. You never know; you might create a miracle in their life. Something like a glittering gem stone!" I told him happily, and he stared at me.

"Psh, yeah right. That's not gonna' happen." He sighed, brushing off his pants.

"Like I said, you don't know! You should find out~" I sang and he snorted.

"Yeah, well, what do you wish for?" he asked and I fingered my chin.

"Hmm. I don't wish for anything. I am happy and content as is. I just wait for the future! I think it's exciting~" I laughed and he raised an eyebrow at me, but then he sighed.

"You're one strange girl." He told me.

* * *

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" I asked him, and he crossed his legs, drinking from a ramune bottle.

"Hm." He took a gulp and wiped his mouth with his free hand. "I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I was just seeing if you had anything in mind."

"Yeah. Summer's really boring this year. There's not a lot to do…" he sighed, placing his bottle on the ground. We both looked up at the field in front of us; the grass a summery green and flowers blooming all over. The sun was right overhead and there was a slight breeze.

"Ughhh…" he groaned, lying down on the grass. "I'm so booored…"

I looked over at him and watched him close his eyes sleepily.

"You know, sometimes you should just enjoy what's going on at the moment. Tomorrow might not be anything like this. It might be…say, a thunderstorm."

"A t-storm?"

"Yup! And it's so nice out today… Just enjoy it."

"But it's boring!" he complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe! But like I said, there might not be another day like this. You should enjoy it while it lasts and is here. Enjoy the present; it's a gift."

There was a moment's silence until he started to laugh.

"That was a really bad pun, y'know." He told me, stifling a laugh, and I grinned at him happily.

"I know; it was intended, and is true."

* * *

"How do you manage to be so happy all the time?"

I looked over at him and smiled, wondering for a split second how to answer him.

"I dunno'; I just am. It's who I am. I am as I am. That's all there is to it." I told him and he looked at me, confused.

"Why do you say that all the time?"

"I am as I am? I say it because it's true." I said, and he gave me a look.

"There's no point in wallowing in self-pity. It doesn't do anything for you at all, and it only makes you feel worse about yourself. So what's left to do? Go forward. Fix the problem and go on with life, following the path you are taking."

I glanced at him, and it looked like he still didn't get it.

"Look, you, being as you are, wish that you could make someone happy right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Right. But while you're just talking about it all the time, you're not really making it happen. You're kinda just standing on the right track. You're just standing when you really could be walking on it, going forward and making your dream come true."

"Well, I guess!" he said. "But… How do I do that?" he asked, scowling at the ground.

"Hm. I think that's for you to find out. But I can tell you one thing." I said, and he looked over at me.

"What?"

"Your dream is already kind of true."

"How so?"

"You know, you make me happy, Len." I told him with a smile.

_ ... Watashi wa watashi wo mama ni. ...: END_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yup! That's it~ I purposely tried to not use their names in the story  
except for the end. I think Rin in this story kinda portrays how I am. I kinda actually  
think that same way. xD But yes, Rin is the person who is talking and giving Len  
therapy. xD [So many linebreaks... * []*]**

**Btw, "watashi wa watashi no mama ni" means "I am as I am". Or something like that. :3  
Reviews are greatly appreciated~ :D **


End file.
